Their Miracle
by a-perfect-melody
Summary: The three of them, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, solving mysteries and getting into trouble and being children until Voldemort stole even that from them.


**Their Miracle**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and accept no credit towards it.**

 **Warning: mentions of gore (not too graphic, tho) and shameful amounts of angst. Seriously, this fic is like ninety percent angst.**

 **Cover art from Pinterest!**

 **Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

.

.

When he dies, the world falls silent.

There are no screams, no shouts or shrieks or cries of despair because people are barely breathing, barely believing that their hero is dead.

Slumped to the ground in a mess of tousled black hair and bright green eyes.

Hermione doesn't know what to do. So she grabs Ron's hand and pulls it close to her chest, both of them staring unblinkingly at the body of their best friend.

 _Bestfriendbestfriendbestfriend_ -

There's laughter. High pitched, cold laughter which breaks the silence surrounding them and echoes like a devil in their ears.

 _"I killed him. I killed Harry Potter."_

The world is never silent after that.

It is full of pain and death and Avada Kedavra and screaming and Ron and Hermione can't do anything except hold each other close and pray for a miracle.

But their miracle is five foot ten and has a ridiculous grin on his dead face and he's haunting both of them, straying into their dreams and letting the monsters reign free.

Their miracle has green eyes and black hair and a scar on his forehead and their miracle is dead.

Dead and gone to a place where everything is sweet and happy.

Hermione is almost jealous.

.

.

They fight, for Harry, for Fred, but it doesn't get them anywhere and soon the Order has disbanded and its members scattered far and wide across the globe.

That is, if they aren't already rotting six feet under.

Ron thinks that him and Hermione are lucky not to be.

.

.

She dreams about him that night.

He's standing just as she remembers, the same boy from three months ago, his green eyes shining with tears and his hair sticking up on end.

"Harry?" She manages to choke out and she wants to run to him and throw her arms around him but she's terrified that if she does, he'll disappear and leave her to her nightmares. He smiles at her but there's something nasty hidden in his grin that she doesn't like. She takes a step back. His smile increases.

"Where are you going?" He asks her and grabs at her arm. "I'm here, aren't I? Isn't that all you've ever wanted, Hermione? For the three of us to be whole again?" His eyes flash red just as his hands make contact with her throat and she screams, waking up and lashing out beside her.

She doesn't go to sleep the next night.

Just sits and stares at the old, rotting Firebolt that lies forlornly in the kitchen.

.

.

Ron dreams about him too. He's there one evening as Ron drifts in and out of consciousness- his best mate standing over him, smiling nonchalantly and rolling a Golden Snitch between his fingers.

"H-Harry?" Ron stammers and stumbles to his feet, reaching out a fumbling hand to touch his best friend. Harry vanishes and appears two feet behind him.

"I'm dead." He says simply. "Haven't you realised yet?"

This is not the same green-eyed boy they grew up until there was no more growing up left for him to do.

But they cling to him anyway because he's the only thing they've got left, the only glue keeping them from breaking apart like porcelain.

.

.

The next time, she has a nightmare, it starts off as a beautiful dream.

She's with Harry and Ron and the three of them are lounging in a sunny meadow decorated with pretty daises and chirping birds, everyone's laughing and chatting and it could almost be like old times-

And then Harry offers her his hand and pretends to dance with her and Ron's laughing too hard, his smile too forced and suddenly he vanishes and Harry's still gripping her waist with a vice-like hold.

"It hurts, Hermione." He whispers, his voice soft and full of sadness. "Doesn't it?"

"I don't-"

"I want to go home." He mumbles and squeezes her hand. "Don't you?" He gasps and lurches forward and Hermione leaps back, horrified to see scarlet blood gushing out from his stomach.

"It's burning." Harry says quietly, looking up at her with mournful eyes. "Help me, Hermione. Don't let him do this to me."

Blood splatters her clothes, her face, her hair and she's screaming and crying and _breaking_ -

And suddenly Ron's shaking her and she's safe in his arms.

.

.

On the wireless, there is a gleeful announcement that Voldemort is planning to decapitate Harry's dead body later that day.

"We have to save him." Hermione says determinedly and Ron looks at her likes she's gone mad (perhaps she has).

"Are you mental? You want us to storm You-Know-Who's palace and rescue a boy who's been dead for months?"

Hermione nods and twists her engagement ring around her finger.

"It's as good as suicide." Ron tells her. "You know that, right? We'll never make it far enough to save him and I'm not going to let him down again so-"

"You miss him too." Hermione states, a fact, and Ron nods, his eyes suddenly swimming with tears. She holds out a hand to him.

"Come on. Let's go save our best friend."

.

.

There's no time for plans or back up or chitchat and so they apparate to the Ministry, fingers linked tightly together and clutching wands fiercely in one hand.

Ron kills and Hermione hexes and together they are in sync, just as they always were with Harry.

(Everything comes down to him these days.)

They are bloodthirsty, hungry for revenge and they storm the Ministry, barely batting an eye at the huge Basilisk which hisses and spits for mere seconds before Ron lops it's head off.

They sneak and they hide and it takes them almost an hour to reach the Hall where Harry's body is being kept.

(Hermione cries just looking at him.)

No-one should ever have to see the body of loved one.

His skin is gaunt and stretched, the pungent smell of decay omitting from his body. His eyes are blank and lifeless and suddenly Hermione is reminded of how his hair blew in the breeze and his face lit up every time he saw them and how they were best friends, best friends, best friends-

The three of them, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, solving mysteries and getting into trouble and being children until Voldemort stole even that from them.

.

.

Ron and Hermione wait until the Death Eaters leave the room and then they hurry inside, pulling Harry with their bare hands, trying not to vomit at the stench drifting around the room. He's crumbling and fragile and Hermione's worried that they might end up breaking bits off of him so she conjures up a net to carry their best friend safely next to them. They saunter out, untouched and unscathed, and it's all been terribly too easy.

And then there's a high, cold laugh behind them and Hermione is reminded of a tumbling body and a silent world and she spins round, face to face with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named himself and she kicks herself, for taking the bait heard on the wireless, for dragging Ron with her, for being stupid enough to not even bring back-up.

"I wasn't sure you'd come." Voldemort tilts his head, looking almost curious. "I told Lucius it wasn't going to work but it appears that he has once again proven himself to me."

Hermione hears the doors clang shut behind her and she knows deep within her heart that she will never see daylight again.

"I've waited a long time for this, you understand." Voldemort continues and starts to prowl around them, surveying them. "To kill the final members of the famous Golden Trio. Your leader toppled first- how did that feel?" He smiles, full of malice and madness.

"Harry was not our leader!" Ron shouts, his voice pathetically defiant. "He was our best friend."

"But of course." Voldemort says and Hermione feels a chill rush down her spine. "He would never be a leader to you, Mr Weasley, you hated him too much. Always in the dark, always overlooked, always overshadowed by the _famous_ Harry Potter. How you hated him."

"No, I didn't!" Ron cries and turns to face Hermione. "I didn't, I didn't, you know I didn't, Hermione!"

"I daresay Miss Granger knows a lot of things." Voldemort says and, with a snap of his fingers, Harry's body slams the ground behind them. "For instance, she knows that you are both about to die." He raises his wand and there is no flash of light or tumble of memories, only a shivering redhead and a trembling brunette and the body of their best friend - their best friend who was murdered, butchered, slaughtered - and Hermione feels a rage like no other rush through her.

It's like a volcano has erupted inside of her and she screams, unleashing the monster within, spinning and twirling with her wand raised high in the air, knowing she will do anything to get Harry and Ron out of here in one piece.

Ron seems to sense her anger too as he pulls out his wand and barrels into a group of Death Eaters, striking them all dead with a single flick of his wand. Neither of them know where this surge of power is coming from but it's like Harry's with them from beyond the grave and, if they close their eyes, he's there, _grinning, waving, living_.

They fight like never before and it's terrifying to watch, the room lighting up in showers of red and green fireworks, Death Eaters battling furiously against two teenagers and yet somehow they are winning.

Voldemort watches the whole scene with an eerie smile on his thin lips and his wand still raised high in the air.

And Hermione realises that something is deadly wrong.

That's when Ron collapses.

Struck in the shoulder by a blasted cutting curse, he stands still for a moment and time seems to freeze before he topples to the floor, scarlet blood pouring from his arm.

And, to Hermione's horror, as she glances at Harry's body, she sees the same crimson blood from her nightmares spurting from her raven haired friend's stomach and there's so much blood, from Ron, from Harry, it's in her hair, her eyes, her mouth-

And, she's rushing to Ron's side because it might be too late to save Harry but she's not going to loose her fiancé, she won't, she can't-

Voldemort laughs and, with a flick of his wand, he blasts her away from Ron's twitching form and she hits the wall with a sickening crack.

Now, blood is dribbling from the back of her head and the whole room is just doused in this grisly, psychotic colour.

"You fought well." Voldemort tells her, looming over Harry's body and kicking it - _him_ \- in the side and Hermione's sure that if Harry were alive, it would've broken several ribs. "It's been fun to watch you play out your little rebellion. But all good things must come to an end, Miss Granger. Crucio!" He casts the Unforgivable curse at Ron who's gone deathly pale from blood loss and who immediately starts convulsing on the floor, his deranged cries puncturing the air.

"Stop it!" Hermione screams, lunging forward, scrabbling for Ron's body, but she's thrown back again, ducking to narrowly avoid hitting her head.

She's surrounded by ruby blood, the body of her best friend lying next to her and her fiancé writhing in pain on the floor and she can't do a thing to help.

If hell exists, Hermione's found it right here on this stonework floor.

"Do you want me to stop, Miss Granger?" Voldemort asks, flexing his wand and allowing Ron to slump forward, free of the curse. "Maybe I should put him out of his misery?"

"Don't kill him!" Hermione screeches and she finds that she can run to Ron's side so she does, kneeling beside him and stroking his hair, trying to reassure him that this nightmare will end soon and they'll be with Harry again-

Her voice cracks and she can't continue.

And Voldemort's laughing, thinking that he's finally broken them, his cold cackle echoing off the walls and he's distracted, chuckling to himself and barely paying attention and Hermione can suddenly see a future.

With Harry, with the Weasleys, with _home_ , and so, whispering a silent apology to Ron, she lifts her wand and the ceiling falls, showering them in debris, glass and tile raining down upon their heads, Voldemort's shrieking, calling for his Death Eaters and suddenly they're there but Hermione is not finished yet.

She weaves in and out of her attackers, nothing but the killing curse protruding from her wand and Ron somehow staggers to his feet and is hexing too and they can finally avenge their best friend who's lying kicked and broken in a corner.

Hermione kisses Ron once and he seals the door and she sets fire to the throne in the middle of the room (god that feels good) and soon the air is full of smoke and coughing and wheezing and Voldemort is still screeching orders over the haze but even he can't live forever.

Flames lick up the sides of the wall and somehow through the flailing survivors, Ron and Hermione find each other and they collapse into each other, both already half dead and, with a single nod, they yell the magic words at the fleeing figure of Voldemort and he falls, finally, finally, finally dead.

And as the room caves in on itself and the ash flies like a hurricane, stinging their eyes and lips and throats, Ron and Hermione smile, tumbling to the floor and embracing the darkness.

They've fulfilled their purpose.

.

.

When they wake, the first thing they notice is the flash of bright green eyes and the warm arms that tug them both into a hug and those wonderful words which whisper into their ears-

" _You're home_."

.

.

 **I'm not really sure what came over me, to be honest. It wasn't actually supposed to end like this but one thing led to another and so we've ended up with- everyone dying?**

 **For those of you wondering, chapter 5 of The Firsts and Lasts of James and Lily will be posted soon!**

 **Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed my little burst of insanity and as always, thank you for reading and please let me know what you thought.**

 **Have a wonderful day/night!**

 **Xx**


End file.
